


Uncute

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [77]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Telling the truth about magic to the girl you like is a lot harder then one might think. Doesn't help that your twin is still traumatized from loosing her arm.
Relationships: Salem Morson/Bridgette au Lait
Series: Owari Magica [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Uncute

**Author's Note:**

> Bridgette and Salem have an important talk and start officially dating!
> 
> 1160 pts!

Vondila sat on the couch. She was stressed out after that battle. She had been useless and then Bridgette was there god she couldn't do anything right could she. She had helped Bridgette out and got her somewhere safe and now she was coming over to talk. Talk about what? Hi I made a wish that gave my twin sister unlimited money but now I need to fight witches which are just other people that made wishes that fell into depression on a magical scale? Yeah that was crazy and why would she believe that? She wanted Salem to be able to live a life after she was gone so she wouldn't have to worry about magi and magic anymore. Just be whatever she wanted to be and she liked this girl and tell her everything would ruin it.

Salem hummed as she waited for water to boil for tea. She was going to make tea for her and Bridgette and her sister would have an energy drink most likely. When she was told that Bridgette had been in that witch labyrinth she freaked even though she knew the other was safe after that sort of thing can really hurt people. She needed to make sure the other was safe and that they could maybe get on the same page. Then there was the part that she needed to tell Bridgette she was ace and wouldn't want anything beyond kissing. That had been a problem in the past so she would just be up front about it. Even after they flirted.

Bridgette was a bit nervous about coming over, but the apartment wasn't too far from her own. She put on a smile and wiped her hands on her jeans before she knocked, trying not to be too self conscious about the shirt she was wearing- white tee with oranges printed all over it- and a denim jacket. She looked fine right? Finally, she knocked.

Vondila was so lost in thought that the knock spooked her. She was here already? Before she could do anything though her sister was at the door.

Salem pulled the hot water off the stove and filled the teapot right as there was a knock at the door. Setting down the kettle she nearly ran over to the door. She took a deep breath in and then opened the door. "Bridgette!" She greeted brightly, she was truly happy to see the other. Being told that she was okay was not the same as seeing she was okay.

Bridgette lit up. "Salem! Hey, I was worried I had the wrong complex. Can I come in?"

Vondila watched how happy her twin looked. Maybe Salem would be better off without her? So she didn't have to deal with magi.

Salem stepped aside to let Bridgette in. "It's okay it's surrounded by similar looking buildings and I have been tired enough to walk into the wrong one." She joked. "I was making tea, would you like any?" She had made for Bridgette and her but she still wanted to make sure that she wanted tea or if she wanted something else then she could get it.

Bridgette blinked in surprise at the apartment and the smell. "Tea? Wow, trying to be a barista for me this time?" She teased, nudging the other girl with her shoulder. "Yeah. I'd love some. Light and sweet?"

Vondila just sat and watched not wanting but into something she really had no place in.

"Well of course." Salem nodded. "Will get that right away." She walked over to the open kitchen and started to pour the cups of tea and then added everything to one well the other was black. She opened the fridge and pulled out an energy drink for her twin. "Come in make yourself at home"

Bridgette took a seat opposite- Vondila, she thought? She wasn't sure if that was the girl's name or not. Either way, she hums and offers Salem a smile as she accepts the tea. "Thank you."

Vondila takes the energy drink and opens it and takes a huge drink. This was weird she didn't need to be there right? Right?

"Your welcome." Salem smiled and sat down next to her twin. "How are you doing? Everything okay?" She needed to know that the other was fine.

Bridgette rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. "Well uh, honestly, I don't know what happened. And my dogsitter still has her, so everything's fine, I think. I just don't really understand it all, so I wanted to check in, make sure you were okay too. It was weird."

Vondila decided to finally say something. "What do you remember from earlier? Felt hopeless or extremely sad or felt like an anxiety attack?" It wasn't often they really got to talk to those that they saved.

Salem chewed her lip a bit at Vondila's question. She was right to ask but still it felt weird to ask any way. She wanted to be close to Bridgette and what if she thinks they're crazy and then leaves. That was the problem with magic, it sounded crazy.

Bridgette glanced between them. "I guess... I felt really anxious and uncomfortable? I don't remember anything though."

Vondila nodded, that sounds normal for a witch attack. She took a sip of her drink.

Salem sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I know this might sound crazy-" She didn't know how to say this. "-we may have an idea what happened before Von found you." She didn't want to just be like hey magic exists and it tries to kill people.

Bridgette nodded. "Yeah?"

Vondila sighed her sister wasn't going to say and it was clear as day. "Magic is real. I found you after what's called a witch was killed." She sat down her drink and tugged the scrunchy off her braid and turned it to her soul gem. "To have access to magic kids and teens need to make contracts were one wish is granted and in return they fight witches." She transformed to show that magic was in fact real.

Salem's mouth went dry she was glad Von had said but still it sounded crazy even when you see it.

Bridgette took a moment of looking into the glass of tea. She took a sip. She was halfway waiting for a "haha, just kidding" moment, but none came. She looked back up. "Pardon me?"

Vondila sighed going the blunt route wasn't going to work. "I made a wish for Salem to have unlimited money, that's why she tips so well she doesn't need to worry about that. In return I became a magical girl, kinda like Sailor moon," It was a bad example but one that most people understood. "I fight witches that are the magical embodiment of depression, grief or anxiety. A witch trapped you in its labyrinth you were freed when it was killed." She explained and pulled out her wand causing the end to light up.

Salem knew this was a bad idea and Von was just making it worse. "Bridgette we're only telling you cause I like you, a lot, and I don't want to see you get hurt over this." She explained.

"This isn't a joke, is it?" She looked between them. "Like, I didn't get a headache and black out for a few days, I just... got kidnapped by something?"

Vondila sighed, dropping her transformation. She was bad at telling people that magic was real. It was easier to talk to a magi about witches, it turned out better than this.

Salem was worried more than ever. "I wish this was a joke Bridgette. But that's why Von is covered in scars she got them from fighting. I never made a wish so I don't fight. I help from the sidelines. I don't have a real job in reality I just help magi that have been hurt." She explained, she didn't want to but it wasn't fair not to. "If you want you can leave and never talk to me-us again. We wont show up to your work. You can pretend that we never existed." It hurt to say but she had to.

"No- don't drop me." Bridgette sat forward, setting the cup down. "I'm sorry I'm not quick to get it, but don't give up on me that quick." She bit her lip and looked at Salem before making grabby hands at the girl. "I know we don't know each other super well, but... Whatever's going on, even if I'm having trouble understanding, I'm not going to leave. I've always been coasting through life. Shoulda known something big was coming..." She offered a tiny smile. "Okay- uh, I never watched anime or sailor moon. I stuck to cop shows. Or- is it like power rangers? But with pretty girls?"

Vondila liked that attitude she had about this. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to get to know her twin better.

Salem thought back to the power rangers was this anything like this. "Kinda but with kids selling their souls, not being chosen." She didn't like that description but it might make it easier to understand. She reached out and took Bridgette's hand. "I know this is a lot to get and everyone I've liked outside that got caught up in this wanted nothing to do with me after calling me crazy for trying to explain what happened." It was a short list but it was a list. "I really want to get to know you better Bridgette and hiding this isn't really possible for me. I wish it was but it's not."

"I get it, hiding things never works. It's easier to just be real with people. To not like, have your baggage hidden behind a closet door, to not like, dump it on them 8 months in and hope they'll just be okay with it. I mean, I have like, baggage too. Mine's a lot more mundane than this, and I'm not trying to say it's the same at all, but..." She pulled the other girls hand forwards to press a soft kiss to the knuckles. "I'll try. Is that enough? I think it's all I can do. I can try, and I'll do my best, and I'll be whatever you need. I get it. Sort of. Not the technical parts- I mean, do we even have souls? It's a very abstract concept and I'm- getting off track." She laughed. She was definitely babbling. Her dog was going to nip at her when she saw how upset her owner was. "But, I'm going to try. And I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Vondila looked at her soul gem at the comment about souls her soul was in there. It was real.

Salem blushed a bit at the kiss. "Thank you for understanding. But your baggage isn't mundane compared to mine it's just different." She never compared someone past to her own. That wasn't fair, from the moment she met someone is when she would start to make her opinion. "Also there's one other thing I need to tell you." Somehow magic was easier then this. This was what scared magi from her. "Iamasexualandreallynotcomfortiblewithanythingmorethenmakingout." She just let it all fall out of her in one go.

Bridgette tried to hear it, but she really only heard "i" and "anything". She offered a small smile. "I'm sorry, can you say that a bit slower? I'm good at listening, but not that good."

Vondila laughed at her twin on this one. Somehow her sexuality was harder for her to tell anyone then magic. How?

Salem glared at her twin. "I am asexual and really not comfortable with anything more than making out, like everything leading up to that I'm okay with I just don't want ummm." Her voice faded away.

Bridgette nodded. "Oh, you mean like sex stuff. I'm... going to be honest, I just got out of a really bad relationship and like- it was bad. She was an asshole. There's a lot of stuff I can't handle and don't even like either, so it's not even on my mind. I just want my dog and someone to hold my hand, maybe. Is that okay?"

Vondila picked up her drink and started drinking it again. Shit has Salem found the one? She would be able to free from magi once she was gone.

Salem blinked. "I'm sorry to hear that. But yes I just want someone to be with, share creativity with and cute dates with a dog." She smiled wide. That went better then it ever had.

Bridgette couldn't help the load on her heart getting lighter. "Yes! Just the small beach town life. And if it includes uh, magical girls and witches, then that's okay!" She glanced at Von to nod at her before looking back at Salem. "Just as long as I get to see you smile."

Vondila nodded at Bridgette and got up to head to her room. She didn't need to be there anymore.

Salem flushed and smiled. "Yeah of course. But thats a mutual thing I get to see you smile to." She barely took notice of her twin leaving just waving at her.

Bridgette did notice the girl leaving, but wasn't sure how to feel. She was more worried about her maybe girlfriend... but those had been some pretty intense looks. "Quick question, does she not like me?"

Salem looked confused. "No she likes you. She just doesn't like telling non-magi about it. Cause it does feel weird to tell someone magic is real." She explained. "She's also been really tired lately and the scars don't help a lot." Sighed, she really wished Von would have stayed but understood why she didn't. "Really she likes you and wants to get to know."

Bridgette nodded. "She does? You're sure? I don't want it to be a picking thing, because making people pick just means you lose them. I know that. I did that. You're sure it's okay?"

Salem nodded. "When she first saw you afterwards she was like, 'dam how does my ace twin end up with hotties.' It's just this place that I take care of for magical girls got damaged not to long and it hit Von really hard." She explained. That had been the same day. Wow that really was a wild ride.

Bridgette laughed. "Hottie?" She shook her head, then focused on the latter part. "I'm so sorry about that, it sounds really awful. Are you okay?"

Salem nodded. "Yeah it's hard still just cause I need to remake all my stock but no one was hurt and money wont be an issue with it." She explained. It felt nice to talk to someone that wasn't stuck in the middle of the mess. Not having to deal with Belladona or other magi losing it on them. Bridgette didn't have any of that.

Bridgette nodded. "I don't have much free time, but any help you need with that stuff... I could help?"

Salem smiled. "Thanks. And that goes for you if you ever need help I'm here."

Bridgette squeezed her hands. "Of course! And the important question... Are we dating?"

Salem squeezed back. "Yes. Now tell me your favorite flower so I can send them to you." Salem always loved the thought of just sending someone you loved flowers.

Bridgette blushed. "I... H-hydrangeas. You? What's your favorite?"

Salem took mental note of that. "Violets or lilac." They were harder to find in flower shops but they were her favorite. She thought things over Bridgette would look great in a flower crown with some pastel warm colours to make her hair really pop. She was already planning on making clothes for her.

Bridgette nodded. "Perfect. Noted." She also glanced to the side, biting her lip. "I have one more question."

Salem stopped her musing about what she would make for her girlfriend? They were dating so that was the right word. "Shoot."

"Kiss me." Bridgette turned back to her and leaned in. "I've been wondering if you're as sweet as you talk."

Salem's face lit up. "Of course." She leaned to meet the other half way. She wondered what the barista would taste like. Coffee, tea and cafe warmth? Her mind was off focusing on only the other.

Bridgette cupped her face with one hand- slow and sweet, not trying to rush or overwhelm the other. And it was a short little kiss, just her soft lips against Salem's, her eyelashes closed but fluttering slightly against the other's and tickling the skin nearby.

Salem let her eyes close and just enjoyed the moment. The coffee and tea was definitely there. It was nice. Her own lips were a little chapped from chewing on them when she worked but the soft lips on hers seemed to cause that to melt away.

Bridgette wasn't sure what she tasted on Salem's lips, but she wanted to figure out. After a last indulgent second, she sighed and pulled back. "Yeah? How was it?"

Salem blinked coming out of that moment. "It was good. Best kiss I've ever had." She really hadn't kissed many people but still it was the best. "You?"

Bridgette nodded. "Fuck yes. Absolutely. Best kiss I've ever had with the cutest person I've ever met."

Salem's was really hot again. "Well I'm sorry to inform you but you're the cutest person I've ever met." She smiled knowing that her two toned face was far too red.

"And you're the nicest, smartest, coolest person I've ever met." Bridgette leaned in closer.

"Well then all I have to say is uno reverse card." Salem leaned in as well.

Bridgette gasped. "Pull four!"

"stack um, pull eight." Salem shot back her smile wide.

Bridgette shook her head. "Mm-mm. I don't play nearly enough uno for this. You're gonna have to challenge me for realsies if you wanna see how I actually do."

"Well then I'll need to go get a new uno deck and we can play at your place with Buttercup." Salem smirked. Uno had been banned in the apartment when things got too heated and magical for an apartment. It ended with them burning the cards on the roof.

Bridgette bounced in place. "Yes!! I can't wait for you to get to cuddle her for real this time, she's so very fat and so very lovable."

Salem laughed. "I would love to. Get to give the two best cuties all the snuggles."

"And snuggles," Bridgette leaned away so she could snag her tea and sip at it again. "Are always on the table."

Salem smiled. "That's good to hear." She took her own tea and took a sip. It had cooled off but she didn't mind.

Bridgette smiled into her cup of tea. She hadn't been sure what to expect when she got brought here... but she's glad. "I do have one more question."

Salem raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Am I gonna get kidnapped more often? And next time am I gonna like, know about it, or is it going to be just as disorienting?"

Salem was bummed that they went back to witches but understood. "It depends on the witch, but now that you know you can see the entrance to where the witches hide, it's called a labyrinth, seeing that helps you avoid them. Knowing can help inside as long as you weren't kissed. A witch's kiss is the worst I have experienced. It might take me a bit but I can create something that can help protect you more." She held up her weird necklace. "This glows softly when a witch is nearby and protects me from weak witches and lost familiars. It also lets me into what's called the sanctuary a place that magical girls can go."

Bridgette blinked at it. "Oh that's cool... I just." She hummed. "I don't mean to be uncute, but I guess it will affect everything and I don't want to do something dumb. I just wanna stick around for you, hon."

Salem understood. "I get it. I have been helping Von and others out for six years now. And being concerned for your own safety isn't uncute." She smiled. "It will take a while to make one though." She added on.

Bridgette nodded. "No rush, honey. I trust you." She leaned forwards again.

Salem nodded and leaned in again. "Okay." She said softly.

Bridgette stole another quick, soft kiss.

Salem smiled. "I could get used to that."

Bridgette grinned. "Good, I want you to."

Salem smiled and leaned in and gave a chaste kiss. "Well I hope you can get used to that."

Bridgette laughed and cupped the back of Salem's neck "Yeah? Yeah. I can."

Salem smiled, god her laugh was pretty. "Good."


End file.
